Problem: $\left(-6x - 3\right)\left(-3x - 4\right) = \ ?$
$= -6x \cdot \left(-3x - 4\right) - 3 \cdot \left(-3x - 4\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 18x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 18x^2 + \left( 24x + 9x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 18x^2 + 33x + \left( -3 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 18x^2 + 33x + 12$